


Missing Pieces

by AL13



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AL13/pseuds/AL13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: missing scenes from gallavich 4x8; post kissing scene and trip to the afterparty; falling asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Pieces

When they pulled apart, Mickey looked around defensively, much like he’d done when Ian tried to kiss him. He didn’t see why he’d cared, because most of the other guys in the club were ogling the barely clothed dancers. It _was_ a gay club. “Was that so bad?” Mickey looked at him with the intention of glaring, but Ian looked back at him with such fondness, and Mickey figured that maybe it wasn’t the end of the world. That didn’t mean he’d do it again. He never had liked public displays of affection; Ian was no exception.

"When do you get off?"

"Half hour. And don’t forget about th-"

"Yeah, the party thing or whatever. I know," he waved it off. Mickey didn’t really want to go, but it seemed to be something Ian was intent on.

"Now don’t get too jealous." Ian shot him a wink and climbed back onto the stage. Mickey stayed right in front of it, successfully scaring anyone who got within a foot. "How am I supposed to get any money if you just scare everyone away?" Ian asked 30 minutes later, climbing off the stage. Mickey rolled his eyes and uncrossed his arms, encouraging Ian to hurry up.

"Go get changed. I’ll call a cab and wait outside." Mickey already had a cigarette in hand, lighting it before he was even outside. He seriously hated creepy old guys hanging over his— he didn’t know what Ian was to him, but he was still possessive of him.

The cab was pulling up when Ian finally came out fully clothed and Mickey unconsciously wrapped his arm around the red-head’s waist, staking his claim. “Took you long enough.”

——-

Mickey felt so out of place around Ian’s ‘friends’ and Ian kept walking off on his own _\- mingling-_ which made it impossible for Mickey to keep track of him. “You just gonna follow me around all night?” Ian asked when Mickey finally found him telling some ‘hilarious’ story to a group of stupidly attractive guys.

"You’re the only one I know here. I don’t fit in, why the fuck did you bring me here?" Mickey took a big gulp from the stupid fancy beer he was holding and he didn’t even want to think about how much it must have cost.

"I wanted you here. Let’s go home if you want to." Mickey felt guilty suddenly, because he didn’t want to force Ian to leave when he was enjoying himself.

"Just go fucking talk to people. I’ll be over there." Mickey motioned across the room, in the direction of an empty couch. "Enjoy yourself." Mickey left him alone then, spending his time away from everyone else.

——-

It was a couple hours later when Ian joined Mickey on the couch, and Mickey would be lying if he said he wasn’t exhausted. Some people had left, while others found places to sleep, and the excitement had definitely die down. “Brian says we can sleep on this couch. It pulls out,” Ian announced. ‘ _Wow, so fancy_ ,’ Mickey thought. “Get your ass up so we can make the damn bed,” Ian demanded with a laugh when Mickey actually started to doze off sitting there.

"Yeah yeah." He batted Ian away but then ended up getting up anyways, and just let Ian made the bed.

"Done," Ian announced. Mickey’s eyes snapped open from where he was leaning against the wall. "C’mon sleepy head." Ian laid down on the thin mattress, and Mickey quickly flopped down beside him. "Goodnight."

Mickey mumbled a goodnight back to him and fell asleep quickly with a hand rested protectively on Ian’s arm.


End file.
